The Scientist
by Forsak
Summary: Para Izzie aún queda una esperanza, y puede que algún príncipe aún busque princesas de pelo rubio y sonrisa eterna como ella. Centrado en el ultimo capítulo de al 4º teporada. Izzie centric.


**_Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Anatomía. Está, como se puede ver, centrado en Izzie y su relación con Denny, george y Álex. Se ercomienda escuchar The Scientist de Coldplay, pero vamos, cómo lo veáis. Con un review me haréis feliz. :) Dedicado a Yoli, en la distancia. A ver cuándo nos vemos.  
_**

**_Situado en el último capítulo dela 4ª temporada._**

**_Besos!_**

* * *

**The Scientist  
**

_Para Yoli._

Son las 4 de la mañana y Alex está durmiendo entre los brazos de Izzie. Ella no sabe exactamente cuándo había dejado de llorar y se había dormido como un niño pequeño – _como lo que siempre fue_ – sobre su pecho. En otra ocasión, en otras circunstancias, piensa en Izzie con cierta ironía, ella estaría gritándole y maldiciendo mientras le insulta y le da almohadazos. ¡No puedes usarme como pañuelo de lágrimas! Y sin embargo esta vez sólo está haciendo círculos en su pelo y le acaricia la espalda mientras observa como el reloj no avanza.

Porque para ella, el reloj, nunca avanza.

Ahora que ya es adulta, y ha crecido, y el mundo le ha sonreído pocas veces – porque el muy cabrón siempre le terminará devolviendo el golpe, y haciéndole sufrir, hasta hundirla – se da cuenta que desde pequeña su vida ha sido en términos generales, una mierda. La misma mierda siempre. Y no es que quiera hacerse la víctima – _porque para víctima está Álex, y Denny, y Callie, y mucha más gente, pero ella no, porque ella es fuerte aunque se deshaga en lágrimas más de lo que su tiempo le permite._ – pero hay algo jodidamente injusto en todas esas cosas que pasan en su vida. A veces, cuando lo piensa con la cabeza fría, se pregunta qué mierda tendrá ella que no tengan miles de mujeres, si nació bajo una mala estrella, o si fue Hitler en otra vida y alguien se está vengando de ella. Por supuesto, luego se ríe de sus ideas sola cocinando, mientras hace tortitas y espera a que su nueva familia se lo agradezca.

Pero nunca lo hacen.

Porque aunque ella les cuide y les quiera como una madre – _como la madre perdida que todos querían y nunca encuentran_ – para ellos es sólo Izzie. Izzie la llorona. Izzie la no tan buen médico. Izzie la guapa, la amiga, el paño de lágrimas. Pero Izobel Stevens se cansa de esa actitud. Se cansa de soportar el peso de las miradas y los susurros, se cansa de haber llevado un vida incompleta en la caravana junto a su madre, se cansa de la niña de los 16 años que tuvo y que ya nunca va a recuperar,- _y hay algo terrible e ese sentimiento de soledad que le ahoga cuando piensa en ella_- y se cansa del recuerdo de Denny y de Álex, se cansa de todos su fracasos y ya casi no se acuerda de sus victorias.

Sin embargo a ella no le consuela casi nadie porque parece que Izzie está hecha al dolor.

Y no le parece justo.

Básicamente porque no lo es. La vida no es justa y no lo es porque no lo fue con Meredith y su madre, ni con Meredith y Dereck, ni con Burke y Cristina, ni con Callie y George, ni muchísimo menos con Abba, Álex y su madre. Pero sobre todo no le parece justo con ella. Es una buena persona. Lo es, claro que lo es. Es una buena médico, se preocupa por las personas, tiene talento, se esfuerza, aprende rápido, está cuando la necesitan, y ha sufrido como nadie. Se merece ser feliz. Aunque sólo sea un poco.

Porque Denny está muerto, y desde entonces ella parece que no levanta cabeza.

Se reprocha cada día no haber podio salvarme y se explota hasta el limite en el hospital porque cuántas más personas cure mejor se siente y menos piensa en que Denny podría estar vivo. Y ella estaría un poquito menos muerta, y menos sola. Si él viviera ella cuidaría a su familia todos los días y a lo mejor no tendría bajo su mando la clínica que hace pocas horas Bailey le dio, pero sería feliz. Joder, sería feliz y no tendría la mirada verdosa de George clavada en el alma, ni los labios de Álex besando su boca entre lágrimas que le queman la piel – _y le consumen la vida_. A veces se da cuenta de que no puede continuar viviendo de recuerdos, ni de cosas que nunca pasaron, pero Izzie Stevens siempre ha creído en los cuentos de hadas y se niega a aceptar que la vida sea tan malvada y cruel. Que aún queda una esperanza, y puede que algún príncipe nuevo – uno que no esté muerto, uno que no esté casado, uno que no esté tan destrozado por dentro que parezca imposible recomponerlo – aún busque princesas de pelo rubio y sonrisa eterna como ella.

Y sin embargo no se queja. No ahora que todo el mundo necesita un hombro sobre el que llorar y una mirada en la que perderse. No ahora que los labios buscan labios y ella encuentra príncipe que salvar. No ahora que Álex duerme contra su pecho y ella le aprieta un poquito más, sólo para sentir de nuevo la calidez de otro cuerpo. No ahora que llora y el bello durmiente se despierta y por fin le pregunta qué le pasa.

- Odio querer a Denny – dice cogiendo aire. – odio quererle pero joder… me encanta hacerlo, porque alguien me prestaba atención por primera vez.

- ¿Todavía le echas de menos?

- Echo de menos cómo me sentía cuando estaba con él.

Echa de menos que alguien pregunte qué tal está, echa de menos tener una familia, echa de menos que se fijen en su nuevo perfume o en que se ha cortado el pelo. Echa de menos sentirse importante para alguien.

- Izzie – la voz de Álex vuelve a sonar adormilada y ella nota como se vuelve a recostar sobre ella – yo echo de menos cómo eras cuando estabas con él. Espero que encuentras a alguien que pueda a hacerte sonreír de nuevo... echo de menos a la Izzie Stevens de la que me enamoré.

Él no dice nada más, y ella empieza a llorar en silencio mientras continúa haciendo círculos en su pelo.

* * *

_  
¿Reviews?_

**© Forsak, 2008. **


End file.
